Miracle or Mistake?
by Maggie9
Summary: Alison & Jack DID Go To Bermuda, & Rafe didn`t remember. 2 big shocks will change 4 ppl`s lives 4ever. Rali or Jali haven`t decided
1. Postive, Jack Ramsey, & Rain

* Rafe has not remembered yet! It October and the same things have happened, such as Stephan & Alison`s father. But Alison & Jack did go to Bermuda where they got drunk and made love. They are still best friends and only best friends.   


"**This cannot be right"** Alison moaned sitting on her bed. But it was staring her right in the face. How could this have happened. She looked out at the October sky. She looked down and felt tears form in her eyes. She stood up and walked over to her window & watched the rain pour down.She felt a chill go up her spin and she wrapped her pink house coat closer to her. "**Oh Rafe, things could have been so different"** she said walking over to her night stand and picking up the framed picture of him. She had to smile at the picture. It was taken at Lucy & Kevin's wedding, she remembered smiling into the camera even though she had felt horrible. Maybe the onyl reason she had been able to smile was because Rafe was beside her. But now even he was gone. He was going to be a father in a few months and she could do nothing. She wished that he was here, to cheer her up. She really needed some cheering up. She sat back down on her bed and looked at the test **"Postive"** she read.

Jack sat alone at the Recovery Room. he didn`t mind, he was used to it now. The only people he had left were Chris & Alison. Chris had been more of a brother to him since Livvie had dumped him, & Alison was the best friend a guy could have. **"Here`s your pepsi"** Jamie said handing him the coke. **"Thanks"** he said his mind drifting away. He sat and remembered all the good times he,Jamal,Livvie & Ali had had. Although he couldn`t think of Caleb as a good memory, but Caleb and some how brought them closer together.** "Jack"** he heard a familiar voice say. "Hey Als" he said looking up to see the blond. "ohmigod, what` wrong" he asked. She ran over and sa at his table. She was soaked to the bone, and her eyes were red** "Ali why did you come out in the weather"** he asked. **"Jack"** she cried.** "what" **he asked worried."**I am........Jack i am haveing a baby"** she blurted out. "**What????????!!!!!!!!"** he asked shocked. **"Jack I am having our baby!"** she exclaimed touching her stomach. **"Alison, how, when, are you telling me the truth"** he asked. "**No i am lying!!**" she angerly standing up **"I have to say I wanna get fat as a cow!!!!!!"** she ran tearfully into the cold night. Jack sat speechless. When he recovered from the shock he bolted after her. He found her sitting on a bench at the PC park hugging her arms close to her chest. **"Alison"** he said sitting beside her. **"Jack it's not like I planed this. Do you think i really want to have a baby at 21"** she said rubbing her wet eyes. **"Alison, i know that. I didn`t really have this planed either, but this baby he or she is ours. I love this child already. We can make it work"** he said sincerely. **"How?"** she asked looking at him "**How can we raise this child. I work at the recovery Room and you don't have a job. No offense". "No problem, Ali I have a job. I take pictures. Mr. Wall, the man who picked our pic`s last time, asked me to come on full time" **_J_ack explained_. _**"Really?"** Alison said stopping crying for a moment**'That's great"** she said smiling. _"_**See" **he said taking her hand**_ "Things will work out". She smiled at his efforts "But Jack we will have this child out of wedlock, he or she will feel bad, and also how will it work our. Joint custody??????"_** Jack though for a moment then he looked at her **"Alison Barrgton, I do love you. I have loved you siece what seems like forever. Will you marry me?"**_._ Alison`s mouth dropped in shock** "What?". "I asked if you would become my wife"**he asked.????

find out Alison`s answer in the next chapter!   
Think Is Should keep going?


	2. Donuts,Rafe, & Morning sickness

* * *

  
_"Jack are you serious" _Alison exclaimed. _"Yes, Alison. 100%"_ he said. Alison though about it for a moment. She though of her love for Rafe, she though about Rafe & Livvie`s child, she though about her feelings for Jack. Although she didn't love him as she did Rafe, she still has very strong feelings for her best friend. _"Yes!"_ she said softly _"I will marry you"._ Jack eyes opened wide in happiness _"Oh Alison, you have made me the happiest man alive"_ He kissed his soon to be wife and then her tummy _"I love you and our child"_ he said. _"Thank you Jack"_ Alison said snuggling in to him._ "We have to get you out of this weather" _Jack said remembering the storm _"It's not fit for you and our child"_. She smiled and he helped her up. They ran for shelter. When they reached Jack's empty house & got warmed up Jack asked _"When will we get married". _Alison though and then answered "soon as possible". Jacks heart warmed at the idea of Alison being his forever. They sat in silence for a few mintues. Alison though about her live and how she would soon be a wife & mother, and yesterday she was all alone. She also though about Rafe. She loved him with all her heart, and she would more then likely always wonder what could be. But she loved Jack to, and she couldn't wait to start theirs lives together "_As soon as possible"_ she said getting excited. _"What's as soon as possible?" _Jack questioned. Alison answered after a short pause _"November 1"._ Jack though for a minute _"That's 2 days away_" he said shocked. "_I know, But Jack I think the sooner the better"_ Alison answered twirling her hair around her finger. _"Okay then, Friday it is"_ Jack said looking into Allison's happy eyes. "_You know tomorrow is Halloween"_ Alison commented "_did you get an invitation to Stephen Clay's party"_. _"Yah"_ Jack answered _"I was going to go and check it out but now that...". "I was to. Lets go together. It will be so much fun. Maybe we can actually meet Stephen Clay, "_ Alison said giggling _"Image meeting the most famous singer in the whole wide world. but only for a little while_". _"Okay we can go for awhile"_ Jack agreed. "_I better go home now, I have to get a good night sleep if i have to plan a entire wedding tomorrow. lets see I have to get a dress, flowers, you need a tux. We need a maid of honor & a best man"_ Alison said checking thing so off_ "I think we should juts have 2 or three people there". "I agree. How about Chris, Jamal, & your mother maybe"_ Jack suggested_. "I agree with Jamal & Chris but not my mother. I was thinking about Lucy but it might be weird So maybe Marissa?_" Alison guessed "_Or Doriee. Or both. Ian, Ohmigosh & my grandmother"_ Alison said leaning back into Jack's arms. _"We really need to decide". "How about Chris, Doriee, Jamal, Marissa, Frank & Karen, your Grandmother, Ian & Danny, Lucy & Kevin, & Christina could maybe be your flower girl"_ Jack said. _"Perfect!"_ Alison squealed. She jumped up and a whole bowl of popcorn flew on to Jack. _"Hey" _he laughed grabbing her waist. She started to laugh as he tickled her playfully. 

Alison sat up in her bed the next morning. She was pretty bummed that her grand mother was out of the country & that Marissa was visting her mom & dad. But the wedding must go on. She took her phone and dialed Ian's number. While she waited for him to pick up she brushed her hair into a high pony tail._ "hello"_ Ian asked in his Irish accent._ "Ian"_ Alison asked._ "Alison_" Ian asked in a bit of surprise "_How are you?_". "_Fine" _she answered _"Actually great"_. _"Oh really and why is that_" he asked. _"I am getting married tomorrow_" she replied. _"Wow, who's the lucky man?_" he asked playfully. He waited for her to reply Rafe for some reason_ "Jack"_ she answered instead. "_oh really_" he said in shock. "Ya_h and I want you and Danny to be there. I actually was wondering if Danny would be my ring bear"_ she asked_. "Oh I am sure he wound love to for this favorite baby sitter"_ Ian joked. "Thanks" Alison laughed _"And I have another favor"_. _"And what would that be_" Ian asked. _"Well you see my father pasted away recently and I have nobody to give me away. So I was wondering if you would?". _She waited for his reply nervously. She had already asked Kevin who was like a second father to her, but he was very sick. Not to mention how shocked he & Lucy were. But when she explained to Lucy she loved Jack & needed to get on with her life Lucy was very happy for her. Christina agreed to be her flower girl._ "I would love to" _Ian said happily. "_Thanks" _she said. 

When she finished giving him all the info she hung up and went to work at getting ready for a day of shopping. Doriee, Lucy, Christina, & Karen had agreed to help her. She jumped up and ran into the bathroom. After she showered and applied her make up, she opened her closet to pick out an outfit. She decided on a simple pair of hip huggers & a blue tank top, with a see through blue turtle neck over it. She ran her finger through her long blond hair. She went into the kitchen and took her purse and shoved on her shoes and coat and ran from the apartment. On he way her way to meeting her friends at 'The Model Shop' she stopped into Tim Horten`s and got a box of donuts and a cappa mocha. On her way out she bumped in to someone. "I am so sorry" she said looking up. _"Sorry bout that_" the person said at the same time. "_Rafe_?" she asked. "_Alison_" he said at the same time. "How are you" she asked. "_Fine_" he said shaking his head "_I haven't seen you much since you got back from Bermuda"_ he commented. "_Yah well we just got back a few weeks ago & I have been pretty busy working at The Recovery Room so..yah"_ she said "_I got to go_". "_Okay, well bye_" he said watching her leave. He stood and watched as she climbed into her car. "_sir"_ the women behind the counter asked "_Sir what can I get you_". "_A hot chocolate_" he said without thinking. 

_"Hey guys_" Alison said walking into the model shop eating a donut and another in her hand. _"Sorry I am late"_. _"That's fine_" Lucy said "_We have been looking over dresses and stuff. I think Christina has her picked ou_t" Lucy and the other's laughed. Alison smiled and watched as Christina spun around in front of the mirror holding a long pink dress up to her. Alison walked over to her _"Hello Christina, did you pick out a dress yet?"_. Christina's eyes shot up "_Can I get this dress_" she asked. "_Sure_" Alison laughed "Whatever one you want". "_So Alison, I cannot believe you are getting married"_ Doriee gushed. _"Me either_" Alison began but a sudden feeling in the pit of her stomach made her stop. "_I think i am going to be sick_" she said running for the door marked 'Ladies room. "_What's going on_" Lucy asked alarmed. Karen though about Alison coming in with the donut's, and her being sick so early in the morning. She walked quickly yo the bathroom. "_What's going on_" Lucy asked again. "Beats me" Doriee exclaimed standing up and fixing her short red skirt. 

_"Alison, honey are you all right"_ Karen asked. _"I think"_ she answered walking out of a stall. "You think?. Alison, is there something you want to tell me". "_No"_ Alison said looking down at the ground. "_Alison"_ Karen asked again. "_Okay, okay. I am having a baby_" she admitted._ "Alison"_ Karen said again "_How did this happen". "Me & Jack got drunk one night up in Bermuda over Rafe & Livvie. And well here I am"_ Alison said washing her hand_s. "Is that the only reason you are marrying him"_ Karen asked. _"No!"_ Alison exclaimed "_I love him, Karen. I tried to hide it. But I even had a little crush on Jack when he first arrived. And well this past summer that crush turned to love". "Good then that's better. I should have known Alison Barrigton would never marry for any other reason then love"_ Karen said smiling _"Come on lets get you a killer dress"_. Karen hugged Alison and walked her back into the main room. Where Lucy & Doriee were looking trough racks and Christina had tried the dress on and was dancing around the room 


	3. Dresses, Babys & I Love Yous

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___

_"Okay I just want a simple white dress"_ Alison explained_. "are you sure" _Lucy asked."_Yes i am positive. want it to be elegant yet classic "Okay, that maybe be hard because it seems Doriee & Lucy have other plan" _Karen laughed at the women pulling dress after dress off the racks. Alison laughed as Christina pulled out a hideous micro mini dress "_How about this"_ she asked. _"I don't think so"_ Alison said scooping the little girl up into her arms. "I ho_pe my daughter is just like you Christina"_. That caused Doriee & Lucy to look up. "_Your daughter?_" Lucy asked _'Alison are you.....". _Allison's mouth opened "_I just meant when I have a daughter". "Oh okay" _Lucy said going back to the racks. _"Close one" _Karen whispered in her ear._ "I know"_ she whispered back. 

_"We also have to disuse your hair, flowers, etc."_ Doriee said coming out of the change room with a short black dress on_ "Do you think Chris would like it?"_ she asked. "_Ohhhhhhhh Chris"_Karen asked biting into a donut "_Are you two serious"._ Doriee blushed _"Well I would like it to be_". _"Wait to go Doriee"_ Lucy laughed "_Not many people can make Chris Ramesy`s head turn". "Thanks. So what about you hair and flowers"_ she asked Alison. "I_ was thinking a messy up to, & for flowers maybe tea roses"._ She thought of pick roses_ "not pink"_ she added. "_Okay" _Lucy said "_Not pink"_. Karen though it was odd because she always though Alison loves pick roses. Then she remembered a time she had meet Rafe at a flower shop. he had lot's of pink roses. She remembered he mentioned Alison loves pick roses & he always gave her them. That`s why she didn't want them. Was she really over Rafe._ "Tea roses it is & as for your hair that will looked great." "I was thinking Christina could wear her hair the way she wore it for your wedding except she could wear a flower headband thingy_" Alison mentioned. "_Well how about it Hun"_ Lucy said asking her daughter. _"Yah"_ she said cheerfully, she had chocolate donut all over her mother. "_Christina were you eating a donut" _Lucy asked _"You know it just before dinner". "I never" _she innocent. They all laughed as Lucy picked up her daughter and brought her to the bathroom. _"So should I get the dress_" Doriee asked. "_Well it does look great on you. & you will be the best man's date so you should look wonderful. Yes buy it"_ Alison said picking up another donut. _"Thanks Alison, but Chris didn`t ask me. yet?"_ Doriee said going back into the changing room. _"Now doctor we have to get you a dress"_ Alison said addressing Karen. _"Maybe?. But we have to get the bride one first"_ she laughed. "_Oh my you are so right. I really need a dress._

A hour later when they had just about gave up Christina walked over and tugged on Allison's leg _"How about this"_ she asked. "_What Christina_" Alison said bending down. Christina presented Alison with the most beautiful dress she had ever seen_ "Its perfect"_ she squealed. The women all ran over "_what is?" "Lets see"_. Alison stood up and showed them the dress. "_Oh you are so right, it is perfect"_ Karen gushed._ "Wow!" _Was all Doriee could say. _"Christina you are the next me"_ Lucy joked. _"Oh you are a little angel" _Alison said picking her up. _"So i guess we are done. On to The recovery room for lunch" Lu_cy said. "_Great I am so hungry"_ Alison said. They all looked at her _"Ali you had 4 donut's how can you be hungry". "I...um well you see". "Alison you are having a baby_" Lucy said._ "Yah"_ she said looking at her feet._ "Omigod!_" Lucy said trying to stead herself _"Who is the father". "Jack!"_ Alison said offended. _"Oh is that why you are marrying him_" Lucy asked. _"Is that the only reason"_ Doriee asked. "_No!_" Alison said giving them the same answer she gave Karen_ "I love Jack"_. "_This baby is a miracl_e" Karen said. "_I guess it is_" Alison said silently thanking her friend. "_Can we keep this between us. I want people to think the baby was made after the wedding_" Alison said laying the dresses (hers & Christina's) on the counter. _"Sure" _Karen said again kissing Allison's cheek. _"Fine_" Doriee said._ "Oh Ali you will make the most perfect bride" _Lucy gushed._ "Thanks guys_" Alison said giving the girl behind the counter her card. "_I think you will all look great in your new dresses _(i will describe after)" Alison said _"Now let`s oay and get on the way to the RR I am eating for 2 now"._

_"Chris I want you & Jamal to be my best men" _Jack asked his brother_. "I never heard of two best men_" Chris said biting into his burger. "_Well now you do. I really want my 2 best friends to stand up for me". "Sure Jack. I would love to be your best man. After all everyone knows I am 'the best man". "Oh haha_" Jack said taking a sip of his Pepsi. "_Well here comes the blushing bride_" Chris is looking towards the door. Jack turned his head to see Lucy, Karen, Doriee & Alison holding Christina in her rams walk in the door. "_I am going to say hi_" Jack said standing up. _"I think i`ll join you. I need a date for the big date and Doriee would be perfect". "You & Doriee are getting close,ah"_ Jack said winking at his brother._ "Whatever"_ Chris said blushing. _Hello ladies. Alison!" _he said kissing her cheek. Alison smiled and pointed to her lips. Jack smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. _"Gross!"_ Christina cried being stck by the two _"How am i supposed to eat". _Jack & Alison _stopped kissing "Sorry princess" Ja_ck said bowing in front of her._ "Princess"_ Christina squealed_ "My daddy calls me that". "Oh does he now" _Jack asked_ "Well what else am i supposed to call a girl who gets to be a flower girl twice in one year". "Princess"_ Christina giggled. "_Hi uncle Chris"_ Christina said noticing her step father. "_Hi miss Christina. How's my name sake lately_" he joked._ "Perfect"_ she said holding out her arms for him to take her._ "Do you want a burger" _he asked walking to the counter. "_Yuppers_". Chris turned back and looked at Doriee_ "I have something to ask you later"_ he said. "_Okay"_ she said blushing. Chris sat Christina on the counter and Lucy ran over_ "Chris Ramsey, don't you dare get her over sugared_". Doriee and Karen left Alison & Jack alone and went over to the counter. _"So did you get your dr_ess?" Jack asked. Allison's eyes opened wide _"Oh Jack. The most perfect one ever._ _Wait till you see"_ she said putting her arms around his neck. "_Oh really? Can i see"_ he asked playfully_. "No not till the wedding" s_he said slapping his arm"_. "Your harsh"_ he said kissing her. _"I know" _she said winking. _"Let's get a table we have some things to talk about"_ Alison said leading him to a table_. "Okay why so serious" _Jack asked._ "Jack I have to ask you something very important to ask you" _Alison said. _"what`s wrong?" Jack asked worried "Is it the baby". "No nothing is wrong that way. Jack are you still in love with Livvie"_ Alison held her breath. _"Alison_" Jack said gently_ "no!. I though that i stilled loved her. But when you told me about our baby, I relized just how much i really do love you. I love you so much, Alison. But that questions leads my to ask. Do you still love Rafe". _Alison answered a questioned she always though she would always answer yes" w_ell Jack you see I think a part of me will always have a spot for Rafe in my heart, but no I want to move on with my life. Move on with you"_. _"I love you Alison"_ Jack said kissing her. _"I love you to Jack"._

_"This is yummy" _Christina said takeing a big bite of the hamburger chris bought her._ "Is it really yummy"_ he laughed. _"Yah"_ she said shaking her head so that her long curls bounced. "S_o I hear you are going to be a flower girl"_ he asked. "_Oh yes, Uncle Chris. Me & Alison got new dresses. My is like a princess dress". "Oh I bet it is" _Chris is rubbing her head _"I can`t wait to see it on you". "Yah"_ she said _"My new friend Dorrie got a new dress to"_ she metioned "_She asked if you would like it. I don`t understand though because you aren`t wearing it are you uncle Chris?"_. Chris snorted and then laughed "No Christina I am not wearing Doriee`s new dress". Dorrie who had overheard the covo turned bright red._ "Ohmigod!"_ she whispered to Karen _"I am going to die". "No your not" _Karen laughed "_Chris will beause I think his a bt embarsed to. he`s redder them you"_. Doriee looked at Chris out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough he was red. "_Well Alison, we better get going. We still have to get order the flowers and get shoes and stuff" _Karen said changing the subject. Alison & Jack stood up frrm there table and walked over._ "I guess you are right"_ she said to Karen. Then she turned to Jack. "_I love you" _she said kissing him softly._ "I love you, to"_ he said._ "ohhhhh how sweet"_ Chris said coming over with Christina up in his arms_. "Yah how sweet"_ she copied. They all laughed. _"Hey where`s Luc" _Alison asked noticing her friend was MIA. "_She went home. Kevin called and he was awful sick. She said to drop Christina off along the way or bring her with us, if she needs to get fitetd or anything" _Karen answered._ "I`ll Take her. I can drop her off a little later"_ Chris said tickleing christina _"How about it sweetie, wanna spend some time with uncle Chris". "Yah" _she yelled. _"Okay say good bye"_ he said throughing her over his shoulder. _"Bye"_ she called. _"Bye"_ they waved. "_Did her ask you?_"Alison asked Doriee. "_I think this is my clue to leave. I will see you later_" he said kissing Alison _"Ill pick you up for the party around 8, if you still want to go"_. _"Yah I do"_ Alison said _"Bye". "Bye"_ he said jogging after Chris._ "Party? You don't mean Stephen Clay's" _Doriee asked _"Me & Chris are going to". "Really, so are me & Frank"_ Karen said. "_wow! image us at A famous rock and rollers party" _Alison said. "_I know" _Karen said standing up "Ready". _"Ready!"_ Alison & Doriee replied 


	4. Halloween, Dreams, & Small Talk

* * *

  
*Livvie`s baby IS Rafe`s. 

Alison took the last roller out of her hair. Her long blonde hair now was wavey/curly instead of straight. She smoothed down a part of her dress. She had decided to get a new dress for the paryt. She new it was such a waste, but soon she would have to wear materanty clothes. Just as she had slipped on her last pale pick high heel a she heard Jack`s voice come from outside the door. "_One sec"_ she called grabing her purse._ "Okay comeing"_ she called. She walked over to the door and and opened it. _"Woh"_

_"Livvie are you sure about this party"_ Rafe asked his wife._ "Yah I really want to go" s_he said wrapping a towel around her wet hair._ "Okay, but I don't have a good feeling about Stephen Clay" _he said rubbing his head. He had been getting lots of memories and bad headaches lately. _"Oh come on Rafe it will be fun!"_ Livvie exclaimed. 'If you were Jack he would be so psyche in going to a rockers party' Livve found herself thinking. More and more these days she found herself compareing Rafe to Jack. And it seemed Jack always won. "Fine. When will you be ready" he asked. "I dunno and hour" she answered going back into the bathroom. Rafe sat down on the bed. He lay down and closed his eyes. Not even a second after they were close he had a dream that had haunted him for weeks   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Rafe sat down on a bench. He felt so sad,and didn`t know why "Please don`t cry,Rafe" A voice whispered. He looked up, and discovered that his sadness and tears was gone. It was replaced with happness. "Alison" he said looking at her. She wore a long flowing white gown and her long blond curls flew in the light breeze. He stood up and put his hand out to her. But this time, unlike the others she turned and ran. "Alison" he screamed   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* 

His eyes opened in a start. _"Rafe get ready, We have to leave soon". "oh what" _he said rubbing his eyes. "Get ready" Livvie said agian. "Yah, okay. 1 sec" he sat up and walked to the bathroom. "What was that all about" he asked himself 'why did she run away from me this time'. 

"Wow this place looks so different" Alison said to her fiancée when they walked into the warehouse. "I know" Jack agreeded. "Hey look there`s Chris & Doriee" Alison pointed at they danceing pair. "Would you care to dance" Jack asked holding his handout. "I would love to" Alison answered placing her hand into his open one.**__**

**_~NAKED EYES~ _**is playing 

The fist thing Livvie saw when she walked into the arehouse with a bright red dress on (she is still pretty skinny, even though she is haveing a baby) was Alison dancing in Jack`s arms. She suddenly became very jealous of her. _ 'Wow Jack looks great tonight' she though 'i wonder what he thinks of my dress. What the hell am I doing. I hate Jack, I love my husband'_. Rafe saw his wife staring onto the dance flor. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell upon the most butiful women he had even seen. Then when the man she was danceing twirled her out he saw that it was Alison.**__**

**_~an hour later~_**

_"So are you haveing a good time" _Jack asked. _"Yah, But am feeling tired". "Ohmigod. The baby. You should be home in bed resting_" Jack said wraping his arm protectively around Alison`s shoulders. _"Jack, i`m just tired"_ she laughed. _"Yah well maybe we should leave" _he said._ "I agree"_ she said shakeing her head. "_Okay stay here. I`ll bring the car around front and come back in for you. I don`t want you to be sick for our wedding". "I love you"_ she said_. "Love you to" _he said_ "be right back"_. She shook her head and watched him run through the crowd. She smiled and rubbed her tummy _"Baby your father is the greatest"_ she whispered. Behind her she heard a male voice say _"Alison"._ She turned to come face to face with Rafe. _"Hello Rafe" _she said. "_How are you"_ he asked_ "Are you haveing fun". "Yah but I`m leaving now. Jack went to get the car". "Oh I see. Is Jack...your..um...date"_ he mumbled. _"Yah" _she said shakeing her head. _"So did you enjoy you donut's". "What?"_ hre asked. "_The other day at Tim`s". "Oh yah. Well actually they were for .....". "Me"_ A voice said. Livvie wrapped her arms around Rafe`s waist _"My husband got them for me. You know I am haveing his baby so i am eating for 2 now"._ _"Oh yah right. So when is the baby due Livvie" _Alison asked._ 'In a few months" _Rafe answered for her."_Oh that's great"_ Alison said._ "hey Al`s are you ready"_ Jack interrupted. "_Yah. Nice seeing you guys. Bye Rafe"_. Livvie watched opened mouthed as Jack wrapped his coat around Alison` s bear shoulders and walked of. '_Why wasn't Ali jealous. Why am I jealous of her this time"___

_"Good night, Jack" _Alison said kissing his lips. "_Good night Alison, baby boy"_ he sad kissing her and her stomach. She giggled _"Baby Boy. Excuse me but there's a baby girl in there waiting to come out and let me dress her in pink frilly dresses". "Nope. I'm sorry babe. But there's a little boy in there waiting to come out a play baseball or hockey with me". A_fter Jack said that they both burst out laughing._ "Well to tell the truth, i don't care what it is, As long as its healthy" _Alison said. "_Me too. Can you believe the next time we see each other we will be married"_. _"I Know. I cannot wait_" Alison squealed. _"I Love you, Alison" _Jack said hugging her close. _"I Love you too, Jack"_ Alison said laying her head on his shoulder._ "Well I better go and let the bride get her sleep before the big day"_ Jack said kissing the top of her head. "_Okay, i`ll miss you. Love you". "I you both"_ Jack said giving her one finally kiss before leaving her alone   



	5. hair, makeup, & break ups

* * *

  
Alison rolled over on her side. "Alison wake up wake up" A voice was saying. "Just one more minute" she said. "Allison's it's your wedding day" The voice reminded her. Her eyes opened wide_ "It's my wedding day" _she whispered _"Omigod it's my wedding day"_. She leaped out of bed and fell flat on her face. _"Alison"_ Karen laughed helping her friend _"We better get a move on. We have to be at the church in 3 hours. And in 4 hours you will be walking down that alse".. "What, what time is it"_ Alison said frantic. _"Alison, It's 12:00". "What 12 o'clock. Why didn't anyone wake me. My wedding starts at 3". "I Know hun, that's why I Came over. Get dressed and Ill do your hair. Lucy is in the middle of doing Chrissy in your living room, & Doriee is gone t get the flowers". "Okay give me a few. I got to get a shower, and get dressed_" she said counting her fingers._ "Listen Alison get a long bath, wash your hair, get out get dressed, then come into the living room and ill do your hair"_ Karen suggested._ "Okay that's good" _Alison aid taken her house coat. "Okay see you in a bit" Karen said going back into the living. Alison went into her bathroom and filled up her tub. Just as she got into it her phone rang. _"Hello"_ she said picking up her cordless. _"Hello bride_ "A male voice said. _"Hello groom"_ she laughed._ "In 4 hours we will be marri_ed" Jack said._ "I know. I cannot wait"_ Alison said. _"I love you"_ Jack said softly. _"I love you, too" she said. "What are you up to"_ he asked. _"Well I'm taking a bath, & Karen is doing my hair when I get out". "Oh I cannot wait to see my blushing bride"_ he joked. _"Oh shut up Ramsey" _Alison giggle_d "I better go. I got to get ready. I love you". "I love you to, Alison". "Bye"_ she said into the phone._ "Bye"_. he said. She clicked the phone and got in the bath tub. She washed her hair and then got out. She pulled on her winnie the pooh house coat and walked into her room. She pulled on a short pale pink skirt, & a white peasant top. She ran a brush through her hair and bounced out to the living room. She had to laugh at the sight. Christina was running around her pajama, Lucy was chasing after her with a brush in one hand and a water bottle in the other_ "Sweet Pea, I promise not to get you wet again"_ she was calling. Karen was hunting around trying to find something, & Doriee just rushed into the front door looking like she had just been in a hurricane. Alison bust out laughing and they all turned to look at her "_Guys Please. Settle down. I'm the one getting married here. I should be acting crazy". _They all stopped what they were doing and rushed over to her. _"Okay I got the flowers. They were out of tea roses, Alison". "WHAT!!!!!!"_ she yelled "_Out of them. But I ordered them yesterday". "Yah, I know but well they ran out. But they sent over these"_. Alison walked over and winced. In the box were pink & white roses. _"Listen I know you don't like pink, but..". "Oh Doriee it's okay. They will have to do". _Karen noticed the look of sickness on Allison's face _"Alison come here"_ she said taking her hand. She took Alison into her room as Lucy went back to work on Christia`s hair and Doriee started on lunch. _"Karen!"_ Alison exclaimed sitting on the bed "_I love pink roses. But they were mine & Rafe`s flowers. I am moving on with Jack. This is the first day of my new life. I don't want a reminder of Rafe there". "Alison. pink roses are every where. You will have to deal with that. Alison, Frank always used to give me peach colored roses. But when we broke up, I didn't feel that way about peach roses. They were still my favorite. In fact Ricky gave me peach roses sometimes. Are you sure you still don't have feelings for Rafe?"_

_"Rafe, wake up. Rafe wake up" _Livvie yelled shaking her husband._ "What?"_ he asked rolling over._ "Get up. We need to talk right now. GET UP_!" she screamed._ "What the hell_" He asked sitting up. _"We need to talk. Right now". "What's so important"_ he asked confused. "It`s_ about Alison Barrigton & Jack Ramsey"_ she said. _"What's wrong. What happened to Alison_" he asked worried. _"Nothing_" Livvie said sighing. She sat down next to him "_But Rafe I know you love her." "Livvie I love you"_ he insisted. "_No Rafe, you love Alison. & to tell the truth I love Jack. I was awake the whole night thinking about it. And I came to the truth. We don't love each other, we cant even stand each other. We should be with the people we love"_ she said tears falling from her eyes_. "Livvie, what about our child, our baby"_ Rafe asked dumbfounded._ "I was thinking. We could have joint custody. I am totally sure Alison wouldn't mind as long as she had you. And I pray to god, I can make Jack forgive me"_ Livvie said washing away more tears. _"Livvie, I have to admit. I do Love Alison. I do". "So Rafe, should we do it. Should we be with the ones we love_" she asked_. "Yes, Livvie. We should_" he said shaking at the though of being able to see Alison whenever he wanted, kiss her when ever he wanted, Make love to her when ever he wanted. "_Well maybe we should go see them together. We could get ready and go see them, tell them what we just said"_ Livvie said. _"I agree Livvie. No hard feelings"_ he said . _"No hard feelings" _she answered. They hugged and then Livvie ran to the shower. Rafe went to his closet to find the prefect thing to wear when he and Alison started there lived together. 

_"Yes Karen, I do"_ Alison said._ "What?"_ Karen said not believing what she had just heard. _"I Will Always love Rafe, and we will always have our memorys. I will never ever forget the time we had together. But memories do fade and we have to make new ones. I want to make new ones with Jack & our child" _Alison explained._ "That was beautiful"_ Karen said sniffling. _"Thanks Kar_" Alison said hugging her friend._ "Come on we have to get your hair done" _Karen said opening the door for Alison._ "Yes we do. Omigod I am getting married in like 2 hours" _Alison said running into the living room. "_Oh Alison you will make such a prefect bride" _Lucy said rushing over to hug her friend. "Thanks Luc. But If I want to be a bride at all I got to get ready". So Alison sat down and Karen began on her hair. Soon Alison`s hair was put in rollers, & Lucy was started on her make up. _"Can I wear make up mommy"_ Christina asked._ "I don't know sweet pea"_ she said "_Maybe when your 40"_. Alison laughed _"Oh Luc little her wear a little bit of lipstick". "Please mommy" _she begged._ "Sure"_ Lucy said._ "Come here"_ Alison said taking a pink lipstick out of her make up bag. Christina ran over to the blonde._ "This will match your dress" _Alison pointed out. _"How Do I Look"_ Karen asked. Alison, Lucy, Christina, & Doriee turned to see Karen walk in from Alison`s room. Karen`s long brown hair was into large curls brushed out, so it waved perfectly. Her dress was, long and a silky cream color_. "Wonderful" _Lucy said breaking the silence._ "Really?"_ Karen asked. _"Yes"_ Alison squealed _"Now it's time for you guys to get ready. Karen can finish my make up Lucy"_. Just as Doriee & Lucy went into Allison's room, Karen's cell rang._ "One Second"_ she said taking her phone off the kitchen table._ "Sure"_ Alison answered _"ill help Christina put on her dress"._ Karen smiled and took her cell. _"Hello"_ she asked_. "Hey Babe" _A male voice said. _"Oh Hi Frank"_. Alison winked and went off in search of the flower girl. _"What's up, sweet heart"_ she asked. "_I'm sorry Kar, but I got called in and I cannot go to the wedding". "Frank"_ Karen said sadly _"I never see you anymore. Its always work, or something. We just got back together & I already don't know what's happening to us". "Karen, don't flip. I said I was sorry. I have work alot, I can't help it. What do you want me to do. Quit!". "No!" _Karen exploded _"But I'm a doctor & I make time for you. I love you Frank". " Well you didn't when you were with Ricky!_" Frank said angrily. _"Frank ....Just...SHUT UP"_ Karen screamed into her phone. Alison who was brushing Christina's hair looked up surprised. Karen turned away and brushed away a tear. "_Listen Karen. Maybe getting back together was a mistake" _Frank said softly._ "Mistake"_ Karen whispered into the phone. _"I'm sorry Kar. But I think we should just make a clean break". "Frank. No, please. We can work it out" _Karen said tearfully._ "No we cant. I'm so sorry Karen. Good bye". "No_" Karen said into the phone. _"Yes"_ he whispered _"Just remember Ill always love you"._ The phone went dead and Karen placed it on the table._ "Karen"_ Alison asked _"Are you all right"._ She turned to face her friend _"He broke up with me"_ she said softly. _"Oh my. Oh Karen I'm so sorry" _Alison said rushing over to her friend._ "Don't be. It's fine. Let's get you ready"_ she said placing a fake smile on her tear stained face._ "Oh Kar"_ Alison said hugging her friend. A knock at the door caused the women to look up. In walked Ian & Danny. _"Danny"_ Christina squealed._ "Hello Christina_" Ian said in his irish twang. Karen brushed away straw tears, but not before Ian could see. _"Karen" _he asked concerned_ "What's wrong". "Oh Nothing. I'm just happy"_ she laughed fakely. Alison nodded her head for Ian to go along._ "Well aren't we all"_ He smiled gently_ "Well how is the blushing bride". "Great!" _Alison smiled_ "How my ring bear". "Great, but you girls do know that your wedding starts in 3 hours. I came to see if you were ready to go". "Omigod" _Alison screamed _"My hair, my makeup, my dress". "Calm down, Alison. Sit down and ill take out your rollers. Lucy will be ready in a moment, and she can finish your makeup. You will but on your dress when we go to the church". "Okay"_ Alison said sitting down "Lets start". Karen laughed and went to work on her hair. A half hour later they were already minus Allison's dress. You couldn't notice the tear stains on Karen's face anymore. Which she was glad about. Lucy had on a long pale blue dress & her hair was left long. Doriee wore a long sparkly black dress, and her long blonde hair hung in straight, and beautiful. Christina wore a short pink dress( not the one she first picked out. She went through tons of dresses after that one) with a large white silky sash around the waist. It sparkled under the light. Her hair was curly and a flower crown lay on top of her head. Allison's long blonde curls shone under the light as well. She still had on her pink skirt and white peasant top. "Ready ladies?" Ian asked. "Yes" They answered. They went out side were a large black limo waited_ "wow"_ Christina said rushing over. They laughed and piled in. "Wait" Ian said holding Karen back _"Karen, i have a feeling you were crying over Fran_k"._ "Ian I don't mean to be rude. But mind your own business"_ Karen said hastily. She went to get in the car but he pulled her back _"Listen Karen it may not, but I know Eve would want me to help you". "Oh Ian_" she cried laying her head on his chest. _"It's okay Karen. It's going to be fine". _Alison looked at the friends from her open window. She noticed how natural and great they looked together.__

Chris tied his brothers tie. Soon his little brother would take the big step & Marry the women he loves_. "Hey Jack. I have a question". "Sure"_ Jack answered._ "why are you and Alison getting married. I men you haven`t even gone on a frist date, yet?". "Promise you won`t tell" _Jack sad looking at his brother. _"Yah, What?" _Chris promised. _"Well out love ins`t the only reason. Alison is haveing my baby". "What!"_ Chris exclaimed. "_Yah, So shut up. Because we are going to say the baby was made after the wedding". "Sure man. Hey Can I be god father"_ Chris laughed. Jack smiled till he saw a sickened face in the door way of his little room at the church."_You got her pregnant_" Jamal yelled at his friend.   
  
  



	6. The Wedding!

* * *

**"You got her pregnant"** Jamal yelled at his friend. **"Jamal, it`s not what you think" **Jack started.** "Save it man. I got to see her"** he said jogging away.** "Dam" **Jack whispered putting his head in his hands **"Alison is going to fli**p". 

Meanwhile the ladies were just arriving at the church. **"Ohmigosh I am so excited!" **Alison said stepping out of the limo. **"You should be it's your wedding day, come on let's go get you into your wedding dress**" Lucy squealed. **"Yes le`s go"** Alison said takeing Lucy`s hand and dragging her into the church. The others followed, ecept for Karen, Ian, & Danny. **"Ian I`m so sorry for breaking down on you like that" **Karen said blushing bright red. **"Oh Karen, it`s fine"** Ian siad hugging his friend **"Don`t mind Frank. He`s a jerk". "No he isn`t. Well not normally"** Karen admitted **"We just got back together. I don`t underdstand". "Oh Karen he doesn't deserve you"** Ian siad rubbing her back. **"Thanks Ian. Thanks for lying"**. She gave a weak smile and wntered the church. **"I`m not lying"** Ian whispered to her, but she was to far away to hear. 

Jamal knocked hard on Alison`s dressing door. **"Come in"** he heard her say softly. He gasped at the sight of her. She stood in front of the window. The sun light was pouring in, and made her look like an angel. Her long blonde hair was laying in long curls her shoulder. Her long white dress, sparkled in the sunlight. It was strapless, and had tiny sparkles covering it. It puffed out at the bottom. Around the waist, there was a tiny belt of shiny (fake) diamonds that went around her waist and ran all the way down the long train**. "So much for simple" **she laughed**. "You look beautiful, like an angel"** Jamal whispered. **"Really"** she asked spinning around, to show off her dress. Jamal smiled **"Would I lie to you". "Nope"** she giggled** "What are you doing"** she asked. **"I um.." **he started but he didn't really know what to say. Should he comfort her about having a baby at 21, for marrying someone she didn't love like he had planed . But when he say the look of happiness on her face, he knew she loved him.** "Came to say congratulations"** he smiled. **"Thanks**" she said **"How`s Jack". "He`s fine. Chris is helpping him put on his tux". "Chris**" Alison raised an eye brow.** "Hey it`s the one thing he is good at"** Jamal laughed. Alison laughed and then asked** "So how does he look". "Who Chris" **Jamal asked.** "No"** Alison said playfully slaping him **"Jack".** Jamal thouhg for a second **"Happy. Jack looks happy"**

**"Knock knock"** Rafe knocked on Ja**ck`s door. **They had tried both calling Alison & Jack, but no answer.** "Where is he?"** Livvie said pacing in front of the door. **"Jack" **Rafe called** "Alison open up".** Nobody answered.** "Let`s try Ali`s & the Recovery Room" **Livvie said.** "& the hosptal"** Rafe put in.**"Okay lets go"**. So they hopped in the car & drove to Alison`s.** "Knock knock" **Livvie banged on the door **"Alison you home**". They waited **"She wound`t open for me anyways. Rafe you try". **Rafe banged on the door **"Alison, it`s me Rafe. I need to talk to you, very badly". **Still no answer **"Alison I love you"** he called. The were met by silence. **"Dam where are they"** Rafe siad slumping agianest the wall.** "Come on the Recovery Room"** Livvie said takeing his hand. They ran out of the building to the car. 

**"Alison, the wedding is going to begin in 5 minutes"** Karen said placing Alison`s vail on top of her head.** "Really?Why not sooner" **Alison said closing her eyes. Karen laughed **"Alison it`s 5 minutes. We have to go and get you ready now. Then we will take ours seats" **she motioned towards Lucy & Doriee. **"Christina will walk down the alse. Then me with Danny. Then you & Ian"** Karen said finally. Alison noticed the way she said Ian. Really happy."**Come on let`s go"** Lucy said standing up** "Come on Sweet Pea"**. Christina took Lucy`s hand, and she lead hr to wear she was to stand. She left Christina in front of the huge doors to the church and went inside. Next Karen stood with little Danny. Then Alison walked into the area.** "Wow Ali, you look prefect**" Ian said kissing her cheek. **"Thanks. Not so bad yourself"** she winked. Danny giggled in Karen`s arms. He had on a little tux & looked so sweet. Christina jumped up and down wiht hre little basket of rose petals**. "When,when" **she whispered. **"When the doors open, Christina" **Alison whispered back.** "Okay"** she smiled. A few minutes later they heard soft music flood from behind the doors. They opened & Christina stepped through. Every one turned and smild at the small child. Before Karen went she turned and smiled at Alison. She gave her a thumbs up and walked down the alse. "**Karen sure does look beautiful"** Ian said. **"I know"** Alison said smileing. Then the soft music ended, and the wedding march began.** "Ready"** Ian asked. **"I`ve been for a long while"** Alison whispered. 

**"Colleen have you seen, Alison Barrgton or Jack Ramsey here today"** Rafe asked Colleen at the hosptal. They had been to the Recovery Room, and the girl there had said Alison ahd taken the day off. **"No I`m sorry Rafe" **Colleen said. **"Thanks" **Rafe answered. Frank who ahd been standing near by, heard Rafe.** "Hey Rafe"** he called. **"Hi Frank" **Rafe said running his fingers through his hair. **"Did you ask where Alison & Jack are". "Yah, do you know"** Rafe asked. **"yes" **he said shakeing his head.** "Both of them"** Livvie asked rushing over. **"Yes**" he answered agian. **"Where?**" Livvie asked rushed. **"There wedding"** Frank answered simpley. **"Whose wedding"** Rafe asked wide eyed. **"There`s. I was supposed to go, but I had to work". "Alison & Jack are getting married" **Livvie asked shakeing.** "Yes" **Frank said annoyed.** "When. When does it start"** Rafe asked. Frank looked at his watch. Then he looked up at the couple **"5 Minutes ago". "NO!" **Livvie howled.** "Where?"** Rafe asked **"Where is this hapening". "St James Church"** Frank answeed **"Why what`s wron**g". "I need to stop the women I love from marrying another man" Rafe said fleeing from the hosptal with Livvie close behind. 

Jasp gasped at the sight. Alison stood at the back of the church, like an angel. She smiled and took her frist step up the alse. Ian walked her up the alse, but They never lost eye contact. Soon she was by his side. He cound`t wait to marry, Alison. The women he loved, & always would. The Reverend began before he could look at her.   


**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and angels, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Jack and Alison in wedded bliss"******

**"Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace." (there was silence)******

**"Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"**

Ian stepped forward. **"I do."**

**Jack and Alison, life is given to each of us as individuals, and yet we must learn to live together. Love is given to us by our family and friends. We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and living together is one of life's greatest challenges and is the shared goal of a married life."**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Rafe couldn`t belive what Frank had just told them. Alison was getting married. He drove as fast he could, to gte to her. To stop her froming marrying him. He couldn`t help but wonder why. Why was she marrying Ramsey. Finally Livvvie spoke both there fear** "What if we don`t make it in time". "We have to"** Rafe said not takeing his eyes of the road **"We just have to"**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

**"But a husband and wife should not confuse love of worldly measures for even if worldly success is found, only love will maintain a marriage. Mankind did not create love; love is created by God. The measure of true love is a love both freely given and freely accepted, just as God's love of us is unconditional and free."******

**"Today truly is a glorious day the Lord hath made - as today both of you are blessed with God's greatest of all gifts - the gift of abiding love and devotion between a man and a woman. All present here today - and those here in heart - wish both of you all the joy, happiness and success the world has to offer."******

**"As you travel through life together, I caution you to remember that the true measure of success, the true avenue to joy and peace, is to be found within the love you hold in your hearts. I would ask that you hold the key to your heart very tightly."**   
****

**"Would you please face each other and join hands?"**

Alison handed her bouquet to Karen and she and Jack joined their hands. 

**"Jack, do you take Alison to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only to her forevermore?"**

Jack smiled at Alison. **"I do."**

"**Alison, do you take Jack to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only to him forevermore?**

**"I do," **Alison beamed. 

**"A marriage ceremony represents one of life's greatest commitments. But it also is a declaration of love. I want to read to you what Paul wrote of love in a letter to the Corinthians. I believe it is a true model of love and it is a model of love I hope you pursue in your marriage:******

**'Love is very patient and kind, never jealous or envious, never boastful or proud.**   
**Love is never haughty or selfish or rude.**   
**Love does not demand it's own way.**   
**Love is not irritable or touchy.**   
**Love does not hold grudges and will hardly notice when others do it wrong.**   
**Love is never glad about injustice, but rejoices whenever truth wins out.**   
**If you love someone, you will be loyal to them no matter what the costs. You will always believe in them, always expect the best in them, and will always stand your ground in defending them.'**   


**"Alison," **Jack began, **"a few months ago, I made a promise to you. I promised you that I would take care of you whenever you needed me to.. Well I want you to know that I still have every intention of keeping that promise to you Because I love you more than anything else in this world, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."**   
  


**Alison blinked her eyes when she felt herself starting to cry. She quickly regained her composure, knowing that it was her turn to say her vows, and she wanted this moment to be perfect. "Jack, It seems that somehow, some way, fate just kept throwing us together in situations until we could no longer fight it. Destiny brought us together, but it will be love that will keep us together. I promise you, Jack, that you and I will grow and build a life together, a life full of love and happiness. And one day when we have children" **she winked, and he winked back** "they'll learn from us what it means to truly love someone, and they'll know what it feels like to be blessed by love"**

The reverend smiled. **"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in marriage."**

Karen handed Alison the groom's ring.****

**"Alison, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.**

**"With this ring, I thee wed.."** Alison placed the ring on Jack`s finger. 

Jack turned to Chris and he handed him Alison's ring.****

**"With this ring, I thee wed**. Jack said as he slipped the ring on her finger.****

**"Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, our hearts are filled with great happiness on Jack and Alison's wedding day, as they come before You pledging their hearts and lives to one another. Grant that they may ever be true and loving, living together in such a way as to never bring shame or heartbreak into their marriage. Temper their hearts with kindness and understanding, rid them of all pretense or jealousy. Help them to remember to be each other's sweetheart, helpmate, best friend and guide, so that together they may meet the cares and problems of life more bravely. And with the passage of time, may they find great contentment in the rich joy of senior companionship. May the home they are creating today truly be a place of love and harmony, where Your Spirit is always present. Bless this marriage we pray and walk beside Jack and Alison throughout all of their lives together. We ask these things in Jesus name; Amen."**

**"Amen,"** everyone repeated. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**"I See the church up ahead"** Livvie screamed pointing out the car window to the huge church. **"Hold on Alison, Hold on" **Rafe whispered. **"Hurry Rafe, hurry" **Livvie cried. **"Livvie don't get to excited**" Rafe warned **"It may hurt the baby". "I can`t help it, Rafe. I love him so much". "And I love her just as much if not more"** Rafe yelled **"We are here".** They jumped out of the car. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**"Jack and Alison, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a recommitment to your marriage - and a recommitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love."******

**"In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult sometimes to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, Just remember this day & how much you loves each other. Jack and Alison, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure."**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

Rafe ran to the door, with Livvie on his heels, And pulled open the door with all his might.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****

**Jack and Alison, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, the giving of these rings and the joining of your hands, I now declare you to be husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Mr. Ramsey"******

Jack smiled and leaned in and gently kissed his wife. 

**"Alison" **A voice howled from the back of the church. Everyone turned to see Rafe standing at the back of the church **"Alison don`t marry him"**. Alison`s mouth fell open. She looked at Jack wide eyed. He looked back at her then at Rafe. **"Jack please don`t marry Alison"** Another voice yelled. Jack saw Livvie run in through the open doors** "Please, I love you". **Alison gasped, and Jack looked at his wife. **"Alison"** Rafe cried agian running up to the alter **"Angel. Don`t marry him". "It`s to late" **she whispered.   
****   



	7. Pink Rose Petals on The Floor

** "It's to late" **she whispered**. "no"** Rafe said shaking his head **" Please tell me no". **Alison felt her pink roses slip from her hand. There was silence, as they fell to the floor and smashed. Petals surrounded Allison's feet. **"Alison tell me your lying " **Rafe begged. **"I can't"** she said sereching his face.** "Alison"** Jack said taking his wife's hand. **"Jack, you didn't. You couldn't" **Livvie`s shaky voice asked. "**livvie**" Jack asked tenderly **"Why?". "Why what"** she asked comeing closer. **"Why, would you try and stop my wedding?". "Because, I love you. I can`t hide it any longer, I love you. I never stopped".** Jack shook his head "**Livvie you don`t love me. if you still had any love in your heart for me you woundn`t have married Rafe".** **"I do. I was hurt. I belived you loves Alison**" Livvie cried. **"Well i didn`t. But you know what?. I do now. I love her more then life". "no"** Livvie said agian shakeing her head. Jack turned to Alison "**Please tell me this dosn`t change anything?**" he begged. She looked from her huband to Rafe. She saw love in Rafe`s eyes, a look she had waited for, for 7 long months. Then she looked in Jack`s. She saw friendship which turned to true love. She saw someone who had been there for her. **"Yes"** she answered. jack heart broke, & livvie & Rafe`s sore with hope. As much as she wanted to answer **'no' **she had to be honest.** "It does change. Alot. But I still want to be your wife"."Thank God"** He said embracing her. Rafe looked away hurt. Livvie looked down sorrowfully. Rafe walked sadly to the side, to let the bride and groom walk down the alse. Livvie backed away. She felt a tap o hre shoulder. She turned to see Lucy. She waited for cruel waods, but instead she got a hug. She cried freely into her step mothers shoulder. The bride and groom walked downt the alse. But nether were thinking about there new love they shared. They were thinking off the old love behind them. 

Rafe sat alone in the church. He sat leaning against the front of the very frist pew. Everyone had went to the Port Charles Ball Room(which is next to the small church), for the weding reception. **Alison`s wedding **reception. **Alison & Jack`s wedding** reception. He couldn`t belive that they had been to late. He had missed the chance, of a wonderful life with the women he loved.He could still see her bouquet of pink roses fall to the floor, when he admitted he loved her. He was also sad because he didn`t even have his memories, of his life with her. He couldn`t wait to start makeing new ones with her, this very morning. Now those memories werre never going to be made & his whole life was shattered, like glass. He closed his eyes, and saw her looking at him shocked. The ring on her finger shiny in the sunlight. He heard her words **"It`s to late"**. He heard a giggle from the back fo the church **"I forgot my purse in the dressing room".** It was Alison. **"Okay, I`ll wait here"** another voice said. He new it belonged to Jack. Alison`s husband. He shook at the though.**"No go on ahead. I`ll be there in a moment, to share our frist dance". "Okay" **he said. He could tell that they then kissed. He bit his lip.** "Don`t be long wife"** Jack laughed. **"I won`t Hubby"** Alison giggled. Then he heard a door close. He heard a small laugh, and then footsteps. He heard the russle of her wedding dress sweep of the floor. How he wished he had been moments sooner. Then he saw her. he st still and hoped, she woundn`t see him. **"Hello Rafe"** she said. He looked up to see her stand over him. **"Hey Alison"** he said softly.** "Can I sit down" **she asked. **"Sure"** he said. She slide down beside him**. "So...."** she mumbled. **"You look beautiful" **Rafe said gently. **"Thank you Rafe"** she said close to tears. **"Why did you do it, Rafe"** she asked.** "I dunno" **He mumbled looking down. He felt her hand appear on his face **"Rafe" **she asked agian. **"Because I love you"** he answered** "I love you Alison Barg..Ramse**y". Shr saw sadness sweep over his face. **"And I love you. A part of me always will. But I`m Jack`s wife. I love him". " I know"** Rafe answered **"If I had just been a few moments sooner". "No Rafe"** Alison said gently takeing his hand **"It would not have mattered. I`m sorry, but you hurt me. Everytime I sw you my heart hurt. But Jack healed by heart, and now it dosn`t hurt". "Well I thank him for that"** Rafe smiled **"I would never want you to hurt". "Thank you Rafe"** Alison said.** "But I have a question. Why were you getting married so soon?'.** Alison looked down** "I, um.....well you see.. I`m haveing a baby Rafe. I`m haveing his baby"**__

_Review please. The more reviews the faster the chapter will be uploaded. What Do you think afe should do.?_


	8. Only Hope

* * *

  
** "I, um.....well you see.. I'm having a baby Rafe. I'm having his baby" **Alison though. No I can't say that. **"Because I love him" **Alison answered.** "I know that. But last week, you weren't even dating"** Rafe asked confused.** "Well it took you what? 2 days to marry your WIFE" **Alison said getting angery. **"Alison, you don't think I regret THAT"** Rafe said sadly" **I didn`t remember. I didn`t remember you!". "Rafe, you can`t use that excuse anymore. That`s the biggest reason why you shouldn`t have married her".** Alison brushed away a tear **"I gotta go. Jack`s waiting" **she said standing up. **"Okay" **Rafe said watching the love of his life walk away. **"Good bye Alison**" he called.** "Good bye Rafe" **she answered, And he knew it was forever. 

**"Livvie, i`m so sorry. I know how it feels to lose the love of your life. But you still have Rafe" **Lucy gulped** "And your child". "Rafe loves Alison. Jack loves Alison. I mean who wouldn't blame them. She is an angel, And I`m...I`m...I married a VAMPIRE!". "Oh don`t be so hard on yourself, Livvie"** Lucy said pattying her shoulder.** "Why are you being so nice?"** Livvie asked. **"Livvie, Your my step daughter. Why shouldn`t I be nice". "Um duh! Because I tore apart your like cuz and best friend!. I do know how perfect they were together" **Livvie sniffled.** "Yes but Livvie, You found your mistake. I`m proud of you for that, even if you were a little late" **Lucy said. **"Oh Lucy!" **Livvie cried flinging herself into her arms. 

**"And now ladies and gentleman The bride and groom will have there fist dance as man and wife"** Chris annonced. Jack took Alison`s hand, and walked her out to the dance floor. Moment later 'there' song played.   


**"There is a song thats inside of my soul,**   
**It's the one that I've tried to write**   
**Over and over again...**   
**I'm awake in the infinite hope,**   
**But you sing to me**   
**Over and over and over again**

Alison lay her head, on Jack`s chest. She new she would never forget Rafe`s sad eyes when he told her he wished he hadn`t married Livvie. She was so confused. She loved them both!. The question that remained was which did she love more. In her heart part told her, that it was Rafe & The other Jack. She was married to Jack. They had a child on the way, so did Rafe & Livvie. As much as she did love Rafe, her herat would always be hurt from all those moments when he had been kissing Livvie in there spot or when she & him were in the Recovery Room or in bed together & she was home. Alone. Crying. And she had to think, Jack had been there. She smiled, and though of all the great times they had, Like in Bermuda & at the carnival. She did love Jack. And she would be with him forever. 

**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope**

**Sing to me the song of the stars**   
**Of your galaxy dancing,**   
**And laughing and laughing again...**   
**When it feels like my dreams are so far,**   
**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me,**   
**over and over again**

Jack felt Alison`s head on his chest. It felt so normal. So right. He loved her. He loved every part of her. He smiled and looked up to the door way. In walked Lucy & Livvie. She looked great, except her face was red from crying. A part of him hated her, for every thing she did to himself & Alison. But another reached out to her. e remembered to sweet Livvie, whom he loved with all his heart. He knew there was a part of him, that still loved her. But 99% of his heart was stole by his wife. The wife he loved so much. The wife who had there child growing inside of her. He gently kissed her head. 

**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope**

**I give you my destiny.**   
**I'm giving you all of me.**   
**I want your symphony,**   
**Singing in all that I am**   
**At the top of my lungs,**   
**I'm giving it all**

**So I lay my head back down,**   
**And I lift my hands and pray**   
**To be only yours,**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I pray to be only yours...**   
**I know now your my only hope"**   


_ "I'd stay with you forever if I could."._Rafe hit the picture of him & Livvie that sat on there table. He hated this. He hated every thing in this world. He wanted to feel Alison`s long blond hair brush off his face. He wanted to feel her lips against his. he wanted her. That`s he wanted. **"I LOVE YOU ALISON"** he screamed to the world. His head exploded. _"I'd stay with you forever if I could." _Rafe though to himself.   
_"Not exactly, but I wouldn't turn down the job.". **"**_**Why am I thinking this" **he asked himself.The words seemed to be comeing from his heart to his head, without a meaning. _"Well, you know, I know just a few magic tricks. You know, makes me a hit at the parties.""I love you Alison Barrington! I always will!"_   
_(Alison)Okay, alright. Then just come with me. Ok, you want to come with me, then?"_   
_(Rafe)Whether you like it or not."_

_*just in case u don`t get what`s happening. Rafe admitted he loved Alison, so he is getting some memories back._

_*Song "Only Hope" sung by Mandy Moore, from the movie "A Walk To Remember"_   
  



	9. Memories All Alone In The Moonlight

This has alot of Rali memories in it.   


_Rafe: Snow angels! You know, not to brag, but mine is perfect._

Rafe`s head was pounding. **"Alison"** He cried agian **"I love you"**. In his mind a collage of images of Alison ran through. **"Alison"** he cried again before the world around him went black. 

* * *

  
_Rafe: Thank you, Alison, for the hot chocolate and the walk in the woods._   
_Alison: Right._   
_Rafe: And the snow angels._   
_Alison: Well, you are a cheap date._   
_Rafe: Well, if I could -- if I could still do my magic, I'd make this day last forever._   
_Alison: Listen, maybe you should take my scarf. I think that you forgot what it feels like to be cold._   
_Rafe: No, I think I forgot what it feels like to be alive -- until now._

_Alison: Okay, Rafe, tell me something--what do you want? What do you want more than_   
_anything in this world?_   
_Rafe: I--I want to--I want to kiss you._   
_Alison: So then who's stopping you? {they kiss}_

_Rafe: But you've changed._   
_Alison: Yeah, I have. I can't wait to change back to my little princess that my nana loves so much._   
_Rafe: I hate that._   
_Alison: What?_   
_Rafe: When you call your grandmother your nana._   
_Alison: Nana. Nana. Nana, nana, nana. Nana, nana, nana._   
_Rafe: You're really mature._   


_Rafe: You're my angel._   
_Alison: This is so magical, being with you._   
_Rafe: No. It's better than that. Alison, this is real. This is so real._

_Alison: So, let me create the magic. Ok. Close your eyes again. And try and picture this, ok? A white, silky beach with a tropical breeze. You know, and the sweet smell of ginger in the air. And the smell of the water. And the -- and the sky is so blue, it almost hurts your eyes. Can you see it?_

_Rafe: Uh-huh. You're wearing a very tiny bikini, right?_

_Alison: Concentrate! I'm serious._

_Rafe: I am. Hey, you know, that's an image I could focus on for a very long time._   


_Rafe: I came here an angel, blessed with an angel's powers. But I will leave here a man much more blessed by your love. People say, you know, that there's only angels in heaven, but i've been here and there and I know better. See, angels live in the hearts of those who dare to love. And how lucky am I to meet the most incredible angel of all._

_Alison: Rafe._

_Rafe: Yeah. It's true, angel._

_Alison: Wait. Wait, wait. You're not supposed to kiss me till after._

_Rafe: And I couldn't wait._

_Alison: I love you._

_Rafe: Because when an angel loves you, nothing can hurt you._

_"I LOVE YOU, ALISON BARRINGTON!"_

* * *

  
Suddenly the world had color agian, the world had meaning.** "I love you Alison Barrington"**. Those words had such great meaning. **"What have I done"** Rafe asked himself sitting up **"What In the world have I done".**

**"And now it's time for the tossing of the roses"** Chris annonced. "It`s not the roses" Ian laughed "**It`s the bouquet". "Okay fine the bouquet"** Chris annoced. **"Yah" **All the women cheered. Alison laughed **"Ready". "Ready"** they all screamed. Alison smiled and turned around. The flowers flew through the air. Alison turned around in time to see the flower`s land in Karen`s hands. She looked down at the flowers sadly. **"I don`t think so"** she said sadly. She bent down and gave them to Christina. She ran from the room. **"Karen"** Alison said starting to go after her. **"I`ll go"** Ian said running after her. **"Alison I think we need to talk"** Jack said tapping his bride on the shoulder. Alison shook her head and took his hand. 

Karen ran into the bathroom. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.**"I hate you Frank"** she cried flinging her purse at the wall. She slide to the floor and put her face into her hands, and cried. The door opened, and someone walked in. She expected Lucy or Alison. **"Karen"** A male voice asked. She looked up **"Ian"** she asked in surprise. "I`m so sorry Karen" Ian said takeing her into his arms. She dug her head into his chest "He told me he`d love me forever" she cried. **"It`s okay, Karen, It`s okay"** Ian sid gently rubing her long brown hair.** "No it`s not"** she whispered** "And It`ll never be. I`ll be alone forever". "No you won`t. I felt the samwe way, after I lost Eve. But life moves on, And I hope someday I`ll love some one half as much as I loved her"**. Karen smiled sadly **"You miss her". "Every day" **he answered "**But times moves on, and as much as I wish she were here, she isn`t". "Guess were both unlucky in love"** Karen sighed. **"Suppose so"** Ian laughed** "Come on. Let me give you a whirl on the dance floor". "Sure" **she said brushing away a tear.** "Hey don`t let those tears cover up your beautiful face" **Ian said handing her a tissue. "**Thank you so much Ian" **Karen smiled. They stood up. and left the bathroom **"Hey you do know, you were just in the women`s bathroom" **Karen laughed. **"yah! Hey I`always wanted to see one of those"** Ian chuckled. **"You dork"** Karen laughed hitting his shoulder.   
  



End file.
